What Was Once Broken
by Xcrossfire1X
Summary: All the seventh-years have come back for a repeat year, due to the war taking up most of their year. When Raina Potter gives Draco Malfoy a second chance, Raina comes to realize that she likes Draco a lot more than she’s letting on.
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.***

Raina Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express. All the seventh-years had been called back for an extra year, due to the war "disturbing the learning environment", as Professor Mcgonagall had phrased it.

Raina walked towards the cart that she usually sat in with Ron and Hermione, but was soon stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Surprised to see you here, Malfoy. I see they didn't expel you." Raina said.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, Potter. I'm here to apologize." Draco replied.

"Oh.."

Raina was dumbfounded. The idea that Draco would ever apologize for anything had never crossed her mind, she had always assumed he despised her and that the two were strictly enemies.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I let my father get into my head. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you over the years. I want to change, be a better person. I'm hoping you'll give me that chance."

Emerald green eyes were full of confusion and distrust, but then softened, realizing he was being genuine. She placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Draco. We all make mistakes." Raina smiled. For some odd reason, she was willing to give him a second chance.

"Thank you, Raina."

This was the first time Raina had seen him smile, and not in a mischievous way.

"Wait, did you just call me Raina?" She questioned.

Draco shrugged and smiled. "Later, Potthead," he smirked as he made his way back to his cart.

"Maybe he isn't so bad after all.."

Raina continued on and opened the door to the cart. Hermione was already asleep on Ron's shoulder. Ron made eye contact with Raina, and they both knew not to wake her. She decided she would tell them both of her encounter with Draco when Hermione wakes up.

Raina sat down and stared at the window, watching as the scenery changed the closer they got to Hogwarts. She smiled at the thought of being back in her room that she shared with Hermione, going to her classes, eating in the Great Hall. It brought back memories from before the war. Before so many had been lost. She sighed, remembering how Ron was probably still grieving Fred's death, and how George must be handling it. She felt awful.

They had all lost people they loved. Raina tried not to dwell too much on the past. The more she thought about it, the more broken she felt, and she could not be broken. Her friends needed her more than ever right now, and she wasn't going to have them worry about her. She needed to be there for them.

She couldn't help but wonder about Draco. Was he really trying to change for the better, or was it all just another game of his? She is pretty good at reading people, and he seemed to be genuine, almost as if he wanted to be a better person. It seemed as though he had matured a little, and finally realized he needed to be his own person and not his father's pet.

Raina sighed. Why on earth was she thinking about Draco Malfoy? Of all people. She thought it was just her mind's way of thinking about things besides the fact that Bellatrix had killed Sirius, or that Fred had died in the war she could have prevented had she let Voldemort kill her. Maybe everything would be different. She let too many people sacrifice themselves for her, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

The train pulled to a stop. The ride had gone by a lot quicker than Raina had expected, but she was thankful they had arrived.

"Come on Mione, time to wake up," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, nudging her awake. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I know my hair is an absolute mess, but you don't have to point it out by staring, Raina," Hermione stated. Raina chuckled.

"I wasn't staring at that, Mione."

"Then..what were you staring at?"

"Nothing. Lets just go get on the carriage."

Hermione smiled. They were finally back.

Raina watched as the two gingerly held hands. She almost envied their love, wishing she had someone that loved her as much as Ron loved Hermione. It truly was amazing that the two had ended up together, seeing as they were always arguing and bickering about petty things. But, in the end, they were somehow perfect for each other. Raina wished she had something like that.

The all piled onto the carriage, except for Raina. There was not enough room.

"Ron and I can stay and wait for another carriage with you, Rai," Hermione offered.

Raina shook her head. "No, no, it's alright. I can wait, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron questioned.

"I'm sure. I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall."

Ron and Hermione nodded as the carriage headed in the direction of Hogwarts.

Raina breathed in the scent of the forrest. She had always loved this place, more than anything. It was her safe house. She had so many memories here, and was dreading the fact that it was her last year. As another carriage pulled up, she climbed on.

**DRACO POV**

For some odd reason, he knew he had to talk to her. He had never realized exactly how mesmorizing she was, and he wondered why she was not yet seeing anyone.

Draco pulled himself back to reality and almost vomited, realizing he found Potter attractive. How could that be? He hated her. They were supposed to be enemies, not friends, and most definitely not lovers. Yet, he told his friends to stay behind and not let anyone else on the carriage. He climbed on behind Raina and sat across from her.

"I don't believe it. The great Draco Malfoy has decided to sit himself on the same carriage as me." Raina commented.

"Well, I mean, I thought that since you were giving me a uh, second chance, I thought that maybe-"

"Friends?" Raina threw the request out there. She knew she was pushing the limit, giving Draco the chance to be her friend and all, but she thought he deserved it. He seemed to be wanting to change, so she was going to let him.

"Uh, yeah. T-That would be nice, yeah." Draco said.

Raina chuckled. "Yeah, it would." They shook hands.

"Cheers to new beginnings, Potter." Draco replied.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is quite short, and boring, but I just needed something quick to start things off. Hope ya'll like it, and I'll be updating very soon. A new chapter is on its way! It should be longer and a bit more interesting than this one:)


	2. Chapter Two: Experiments

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.***

RAINA POV

As the carriage pulled up to the front gate of Hogwarts, Draco helped Raina off.

Unsure of how to react, Raina simply said, "Oh, um, thank you."

Draco nodded.

Raina maneuvered her way through the growing crowd of students that flooded the corridors. She headed to the West wing, knowing Hermione might already be in their dorm.

Due to her petite frame, Raina was able to easily slip through the maze of wizards and witches. She quickly found the correct stairwell and raced up the stairs. She couldn't wait to be in her dorm again, sadly for the last time.

She walked into the Gryffindor common room, then walked up the staircase that led to her room. She opened the door to see Hermione and Ron making out on the bed to the right, which was Hermione's. She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes, waving her hands.

"Could you guys not do that in here?"

Hermione and Ron stopped, realizing Raina had walked in. Ron's face turned a bright shade of red, which did not clash well with his hair. Hermione grinned.

"Sorry, Rai, we didn't know you'd be here so soon. We assumed Malfoy was going to hold you up." Hermione said.

"No, he was actually...sincere, I'd almost say. Speaking of Malfoy, I never got to tell you what happened on the train before I came and sat down in our cart."

"Oh, do tell." Hermione said eagerly. The two made room for Raina on her bed, and she began to explain her strange conversation with Draco.

"I wish I had been there to see the look on his face." Ron commented.

"He seemed almost...embarrassed. But I could tell he was telling the truth. He really does want to change. On the carriage he told me he wanted to try being friends."

Ron had to keep himself from laughing. Hermione smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm. Raina laughed.

"I'm beginning to think he's actually trying. Though, I don't know what made him want to change in the first place." Raina said.

Hermione chimed in. "Maybe he finally realized what a jerk he's been."

"Orrr, maybe he's just had a crush on you all these years, and realized that being a prat wasn't going to get him the girl," Ron replied.

Hermione sent him a glare, while Raina punched him.

The three broke into a pit of laughter.

"That's the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth, Ronald. And you've said some pretty dumb things," Hermione responded.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Mione on this one, Ron."

"Alright, maybe it was a bit far fetched. But come on, that would explain why he's being so nice to you, Rai."

"Or maybe he's actually trying to be a nice person for once," Raina huffed.

"Uh, guys, we're going to be late for dinner in the Great Hall if we don't head that way," hermione pointed out.

"Bloody hell, it's already been an hour since we got here?" Ron asked.

"Well, you two did spend thirty minutes making out before I got here."

Hermione blushed.

"Come you two. Let's go, before the first years try to take our seats."

Raina grabbed the arms of her two best friends and pulled them out the door.

The trio walked through the Gryffindor common room and found their way to the stairwell. As they walked through the hallway towards the Great Hall, Raina stumbled, almost falling. She looked to her left the see the silver-eyed Slytherin. She scoffed. Draco smirked in her direction, although, she didn't see hatred in the blonde's eyes, only amusement.

"Bloody Malfoy.." She murmured as she shook her head.

"What was that, Rai?" Hermione questioned, a strange look on her face.

"Nothing," Raina replied.

Hermione shook her head and decided to leave it alone.

The three Gryffindor's walked through the double doors and sat down in their usual spot. They watched as the returning students and newcomers filed into the Great Hall and sat down at the various arrangement of tables.

Not long after everyone had taken their seats, Mcgonagall walked to the front and began talking. She acknowledged the returning students, and gave a warm welcome to the first-years.

"Now, as you all know, this is our first time being back here since the war. We've all lost loved ones, including our beloved professor, Albus Dumbledore. He would have wanted us to make the best of this year, and cherish the memories we had with him." Mcgonagall voiced.

As she finished up her speech, Raina couldn't help but replay the image in her mind of watching Dumbledore die. Her eyes teared up at the thought, but she quickly gained her composure. He was one of the few people in Hogwarts that she had confided in, and she would miss not having him around.

DRACO POV

While Mcgonagall was giving her speech, he grew impatient. His eyes drifted, where his gaze eventually landed on Raina Potter. She looked as though she was about to cry, but then she suddenly looked like nothing was wrong. Although, he knew something had gone through the raven-haired girl's brain to bring her to the point of tears.

She turned her head, and Draco realized he had been caught staring. Fortunately for him, there seemed to be no awkwardness as the two watched each other. He noticed how vividly green the girl's eyes were. They were as green as the greenest emerald he had ever seen, except they were far more interesting to look at.

Raina smiled at him, then turned back around.

'_Did she just..blush?_' Draco thought. She had a nice smile, too. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He would find her when she was alone, gently grab her waist and pull her as close as he could, look her in the eyes, and then kiss her.

He hadn't even noticed that his eyes were closed. He quickly opened them and shook his head. They could never happen. She had no interest in him like that, and probably never would. Merlin, why was he even thinking of her in that way? He would admit, she was one of the most attractive girls in their year. She had grown up from the 11-year old she had once been. She was still petite, yet she had grown some curves.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't seem to think of anything to do that would annoy her. Something in the back of his mind wanted to protect her. He knew she had had a rough time before she had come to Hogwarts, and even during her early years at the school (he wasn't much help, either).

"What's up with you, Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The fact that you won't shut up."

Blaise sneered and continued his conversation with Pansy, who had been sitting next to him. Draco was surprised the Slytherin girl had not been chatting his ear off. He stopped questioning it, realizing it was a blessing in disguise. He never did like it when Pansy Parkinson decided to chat non-stop as he was forced to listen to her.

After the dinner was over, Draco quickly headed to his room where he could sit, alone.

RAINA POV

As dinner finished, Rain snuck away from her two friends and went to find Draco. She saw him walking alone, and quickened her pace.

"Hey, Malfoy," she said, walking so fast she almost tripped. When he didn't reply, she said,

"Could you not walk so fast? You're much taller than me, so it's easier for you to walk this fast."

Draco stopped walking and looked at her.

"What do you need, Potter?"

Raina looked at him in surprise.

"I just, you know, thought we were friends. Friends have conversations."

"Well, I'm not in the mood." Draco huffed.

Raina rolled her eyes. "You know what, Malfoy. Forget it." She went to storm off, only to feel her arm grabbed by Draco.

'His grip is much more..gentle, than I thought."

She quickly let go of the thought.

"Look, Potter, wait." Draco said, pleadingly.

"I'm waiting," she stated.

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just...never mind. But the point is, when Hogsmeade comes around, would you like to go with me." He asked. Anticipating her to say no.

"I thought you hated Hogsmeade."

"Well, it would be less boring if I had a friend there with me."

Raina could see the fear in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking her answer would not be one that he liked, until she said, "You know, I would love to accompany you to Hogsmeade, Malfoy. I think that's a great idea," she beamed.

Malfoy's eyes widened.

"It's settled, then." Draco smirked.

"Wipe that look off your face Malfoy, before I wipe it off for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly would you wipe it off, Miss Potter?"

Raina's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Malfoy. What's wrong with you," she burst out laughing.

"See you later, feretface," Raina said.

Draco nodded.

RAINA POV

It was getting late, so Raina decided to go ahead and walk to her dorm. Ron and Hermione would eventually find her, if she didn't find them first.

Raina arrived at her dorm. She walked inside, but no one was there. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later, Hermione came storming into their room.

"Thank Merlin, there you are! Where have you been? Ron and I lost you and have been looking all over the place for you," Hermione huffed.

"No where, Mione. I just had to speak with someone, I'm fine."

"Let me guess, it was that little git, Malfoy, wasn't it?" Ron said as he walked in.

Raina rolled her eyes. "So what if it was. It's not like I went to go snog him."

Ron sighed. "I'm going to go to my dorm before I get caught. I'll let you handle this one, Hermione." Ron walked out, closing the door behind him. Hermione walked over and sat down next to Raina, who was still lying on her on bed.

"Just watch your back, Rai. We still can't really trust him."

Raina sighed. "I know, Mione. I want to believe that he's changed."

"I think, in a way, we all do. It would be nice to have one year where Draco Malfoy wasn't a complete jerk," she smiled lightly.

"Yeah…" Raina said.

"We should get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow." Hermione added.

Hermione quickly drifted off into sleep, while Raina still lay awake, thinking.

'_What if it's all a trick? What if he's only being nice so he can turn around and betray me. I mean, there's no way someone can change that quickly..' _

Raina thought. She couldn't think of anything else. After a while, sleep finally took her.


	3. Chapter 3: Assumptions

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter*

RAINA POV

Raina walked down the staircase with Ron and Hermione, smiling as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"I used to love Hogsmead when I was younger. I can't believe this is one of the last times we'll get to go together," Raina said to the two as her once smiling face was now full of sadness.

"Sometimes, I forget you have a brain. Rai, we can still go to Hogsmeade together, even when we're not here," Hermione replied.

"And, we won't have to worry about any professors yelling at us for wandering off too far," Ron added as he smiled.

"I know, I know...It just won't be the same, you know?" Raina said.

"I get what you mean. Let's just enjoy our last year at Hogwarts." Hermione voiced.

"I agree. Now let's stop with all this sad talk, and go have some fun." Ron grabbed the arms of the two girls and pulled them towards the crowd.

About ten minutes later, the trio were sitting in a cart on the train. Ron was chatting about what all he would eat while they were there. Hermione was busy rolling her eyes.

"Ronald, I swear, you never stop thinking about food, do you?" Hermione asked.

"I guess you could say that." He smiled.

Raina laughed.

As the train pulled to a stop, Raina waited for her friends to walk out, then she walked out behind them. She slips away from the two and searches for Draco. Something taps her shoulder and she turns around, her wand already in her hand.

"I would prefer if you didn't incinerate me, Potter." Draco said.

Raina smiled, putting her wand away. "Sorry."

"Fast reflexes, though. I'll give you that."

"Wow, are you...complimenting me, Malfoy?"

"Think of it as..a friendly comment."

She grinned. "Come on, let's go walk around. People are starting to stare."

Raina grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd.

"By the way, it's Draco."

Raina stopped and turned around.

"Did you just give me permission to call you Draco?"

"Don't make me regret it."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

An hour later, the two were walking. Raina had a bag of Bertie Botts' every flavour beans in her hand.

"Come on, just try one," she said pleadingly.

"But what if it's gross," Draco replied.

"Then I get to laugh at the face you make."

Draco smiled. "Fine."

He reached his hand into the bag and reluctantly pulled one out and ate it. Seconds after the bean was in his mouth, he spit it out.

"Bloody hell!" He said, coughing.

Raina was laughing, while Draco glared at her.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to want a bag of these for Christmas," Raina managed to say before she started laughing again.

"No thanks."

A few minutes later, Raina and Draco are sitting down in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. Raina was drinking Butterbeer, as was Draco. Neither were that hungry.

"Soo...How was your summer?" Raina asked.

"I uh...it was good, I guess. I didn't really do much. You?"

"I stayed with the Weasley's first the first half of summer, then stayed over at Grimmauld Place."

"You stayed there..all alone? For the rest of summer?"

"Well, Kreacher was there, so technically I wasn't alone."

"Why didn't you just stay with the Weasles the rest of summer?"

"I just..needed some time alone, that's all."

Draco nodded.

"The next time you want to get away, you could always come by my place. My doors are always open."

"Well that's new," she said, smiling.

"I'm serious, Raina. If you ever need anything, the Malfoy residence is open."

Raina placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you, it means a lot."

The two locked eyes for a moment or two. Raina quickly removed her hand and blushed.

"What's up lovebirdssss," Ron says as he and Hermione slide into the booth next to her.

"Have you been drinking, Ron?" Raina said as she laughed, not able to contain herself.

"No, he ate something from Zonko's. He was too busy stuffing face to actually notice what he was putting in his mouth," Hermione said before she broke into laughter as well.

Ron's face suddenly went serious. "Now, lets address the realll issue here."

Hermione and Raina exchanged looks, while Draco rolled his eyes. Ron paused for a moment, then continued.

"Draco is totally in love with Raina."

Hermione quickly slapped him in the arm and muffled a sharp, "Ronald!" Apparently, everyone in the three broomsticks had heard Ron's statement, because everyone was silent.

"What? He has been for the longest time, that's why he's always been a prick to her. It's so obvious," Ron stated, defending himself.

Draco's face was a mix of pure embarrassment and anger. To break the tension, Raina started laughing, followed by Hermione. Everyone eventually turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing.

"I have to go," Draco said quickly as he got up and walked out.

Raina glared at Ron, who simply shrugged.

"It's the truth."

She scoffed and ran out after Draco.

Raina stepped out into the crisp air, only to see Draco is gone.

Raina goes to the right, and finds him sitting on a bench outside of Honeydukes.

"Hey," Raina says as she sits down.

He doesn't reply.

The two sit there for a brief moment, then Raina breaks the silence.

"Look, Draco, I'm really sorry. Ron isn't himself right now and he was just talking nonsense, I'm sure-"

"It's fine, Potter," He interrupted, a hint of resentment in his voice.

"I hope I can still consider you my friend."

A small smile crept onto his face, barely visible. "Always."

There seemed to be a hint of something else in the boy's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

* * *

What's up everyone! Long time no read;)

I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter, and I'm also sorry it's so short. I just needed to get back in the swing of things. But, the next couple chapters shouldn't disappoint. Hope you are all doing well, and thank you for reading:)


End file.
